someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrordrome: Relentless
You can download the game this pasta is based on. Download it at:http://terrordrome.en.softonic.com/ ''The Pasta'' Let me start off by saying I’m a huge fan of horror movies, so when I heard about a horror movie themed fighting game, I was extremely happy. I would get to beat the ever-living shit out of Freddy Krueger as Chucky. It sounded like it was going to one of the best games I would ever play in my life. And it was. Though I downloaded the demo version, the game was still entertaining in its own right. Well I played the game today because I had nothing else to do. I turned the game on and it started normally with the character introduction, nothing odd at the moment, but when the introduction reached the point of showing Michael Myers, my computer lagged for about two minutes. Allow me to explain what Michael looked like for these two minutes, his shading was a bit darker than normal and the sound that normally played with him wasn't even heard. I just shrugged it off as a minor glitch since my computer was pretty old and was prone to do shit like this. I proceeded on with the game. When I got to the character selection screen, the game ran smoothly. I selected my favorite character from the game, Ghostface. My first opponent was Michael Myers. Now I knew something was up since before I had to fight Michael I had to fight Chucky and before Chucky, I had to fight Ash from Evil Dead 2. At the time, I thought it was some update to the demo which I was not informed about and that it would bring a new level of challenge. Now I know I was wrong. When the stage loaded, it turned out to be the Myers House from the original Halloween; this was where I’d normally fight Michael. The only thing wrong was the lack of health and energy bars and the timer. The announcer said “FIGHT” as normal, but during the fight, it felt like Michael was quicker. This struck me even more since in the game, Michael was the second slowest character with Jason Voorhees being the slowest. About two minutes of game time, Myers preformed one of his special attacks. This particular attack was when Michael grips a character’s throat and stabs them three times and then drops them on the ground. Myers did this, but instead of three times he stabbed Ghostface ten times; and with every stab, gallons of blood poured out of Ghostface. That didn’t strike me at all since there was tons of blood in the game. But when Michael dropped Ghostface, he didn't get back up and everything froze. I reset the game and this time decided to choose Michael myself. As with Ghostface, I had to fight Michael at the Myers House stage. The fight ran smoothly for a while, well, until I reached round three. During this round, the computer controlled version of Michael was immensely stronger than before, I’ve checked if the game was capable of doing this type of stuff be fore and the game has never been capable of this at all. Then the other Michael did what he had done to Ghostface before to the Michael I was playing as, but he did so quickly that with every plunge of the knife, there was a white flash. On the twentieth plunge, the game crashed displaying the error message “Terrordrome.exe has stopped working”. I now didn’t know what to do. I shut my computer off and went to bed. I couldn't get the thought off that relentless virtual Michael Myers out of my head. I mean, in the movies Michael was relentless, but the virtual Michael was even more relentless. The next morning, I was talking to a friend about games. Then I brought up what happened to me the day before. He started to laugh. “C’mon, you don’t honestly believe in that cursed game bullshit do you?” he said whilst recovering from laughter. “I never said the game was cursed” I mumbled. A few hours after talking to my friend and getting mocked for what I knew happened inside that game, I decided to uninstall the game. I also emailed the games developer and tell them about the incident. About three hours later, I got my response. This was the response: "We are pleased that you informed us about this unusual glitch. We've altered the game and fixed the bug. -''The Terrordrome Development Team"'' There was also a link for the "fixed" version of the game. I downloaded the game again. But when I booted the game up, it was worse than before. The only two characters you could play as were Michael Myers and a slot that said "Unknown Player". I selected the Unknown Player slot. When the stage loaded up, the only character on screen was Michael. No one else, just that mother fucking son of a bitch. I scratched my head in confusion. "I thought they fixed this!" I yelled out loud. Michael then started walking around, but slower than I remembered. After ten minutes, Myers stopped moving and collapsed to the ground. The screen went black at that very moment. I tried the shut the game off, but it wasn't working as I wanted to. Then a message popped up. It read: "How does it feel to be alone?" Then another message popped up. "Have you wanted to feel pain, suffering and sadness?" is what it read. The game then shut off on its own. Since that moment, I've never told anyone apart from the developers about this incident. When I told them about this new incident, they ignored my message thinking it was a joke. Now, I'm telling you about this incident. I am now forever scarred whenever I see or hear anything about Michael Myers, but that fear often increases on Halloween night. Written by RANDOM.EXE.AVI Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game